Devil in disguise
by salllzy
Summary: She make look like an Angel, walk like one and talk like one. But Angel Potter is the devil in disguise, and she had her sights set on Caroline Forbes.


**Disclaimer- I don't Own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries nor do i make any money off this story. **

**Authors note- you may all go and worship Imaginary Raine for this wonderful idea. This also contains Femharry.**

* * *

Caroline moaned as her back hit the wall, it was the night of the ball. She had came for one reason only.

Angel Potter.

The woman was a devil in disguise that was for certain, she had managed to worm her way into Caroline's thought and dreams, so when she found the older woman in the garden smoking she couldn't help but go over.

"Angel, how are you?"

She shivered when those glowing green eyes trailed all over her body, Angel looked at her and smiled

"I am fine love, and may i say you look absolutely ravishing tonight."

Caroline went to say something but gasped as she felt soft lips on her own, Caroline only had one thought.

'fuck it'

She wrapped her arms around the elder as Angel pulled her in close, her arms coming up and cupping her breasts as she pinched Caroline's nipples.

~~~~Inside~~~~

They were worried, they couldn't find Caroline anywhere. So they turned to the next best thing.

Klaus.

Elena stormed up to Klaus not caring about his family around him and demanded

"What the fuck did you do to Caroline?"

They all blinked at her, Damon walked up behind her and took her arm while Stefan took the other. Damon looked at Elijah as he asked

"Have you seen Barbie."

Elijah shook his head

"I have not seen Miss Forbes this evening."

Klaus opened his mouth to say something when all the vampires heard it.

"Ohhh Fuck Angel!"

"You like that?"

"AHHHH!"

They all looked at each other, they weren't?

"I don't think i have came so hard in my life."

"That was only round one love, we have a few more minutes until they notice we are gone."

They most certainly were, but still. It might not be what they think, they could be talking about something else.

Klaus felt lust run through his veins, the two women he desired were together and by the sounds of it having sex.

They all made their way to the garden that was bathed in moonlight as they followed the moaning. There stood against the wall with her dress hiked up was Caroline, she was moaning and tossing her head from side to side.

Angel came back up as she licked her lips, she looked at Caroline and asked

"Want a taste?"

Caroline moaned and pulled Angel in for a kiss, she could taste herself on Angel's lips and tongue it was a turn on for her, she looked at Angel and asked

"Should we head back?"

Angel looked at her as she growled

"I don't want to. Seeing them stare and look at what is mine."

Caroline gasped as Angel pulled her in for a possessive and bruising kiss.

While they were kissing they hadn't noticed that they had an audience, Klaus had been staring at them for a good few minutes as Caroline had came down for her orgasm. He wanted to join in, he looked around judging by most of the looks the feeling was mutual even Mikael looked like he wanted to jump in the middle of them. Finn and Elijah looked slightly horrified by what they had just seen and Klaus couldn't blame them, Elijah was moral and noble he believed in keeping such acts in the bedroom. Finn had been daggered for 900 years and was not used to such things, it would be a big shock for him. Ester looked a little green as she watched, Klaus saw the brief flash of disgust across her face. But they still didn't interrupt just yet.

"We could always add someone to us, make us a nice little threesome."

Angel carefully slid her fingers inside of Caroline as she thrusted in and out of the tight heat, she leaned down to Caroline's ear as spoke

"Can you imagine it? Klaus taking you from behind as i thoroughly plundered you mouth."

Caroline's breath came out in quick pants, Angel smiled as he felt Caroline tighten around her.

"Biting at your neck as he roughly fucked you, making you scream as i swallowed every one."

Caroline moaned and tossed her head back, her head made a crack as she hit the concrete.

"While he would be taking you i would run my hands up to your breasts and suck on them, making your nipple turn into hard peeks."

As she spoke Angel moved her hand up to cup Caroline's breast as she fondled the other through her dress, she pinched Caroline's nipple before sucking on her neck.

"Then after the two of you had came i would lick you out, tasting both of you before pulling you in for a kiss."

Caroline choked off a scream as she came all over Angel's fingers, Angel chuckled as she pulled them out and licked them clean. Swirling her tongue around each one, Caroline slumped against Angel before stating

"You have a dirty mouth, and a very wicked tongue."

Angel gave a crooked smile

"You didn't complain earlier."

Caroline punched her shoulder as she asked

"Can we leave?"

Angel threw her arm over Caroline's shoulders before saying

"Anything for you love."

As the two walked away Angel looked over her shoulder and winked at them, a small smirk was playing on her lips as she caught Klaus's eyes. The message was read loud and clear.

Bring it on.


End file.
